


News

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set shortly after it was revealed that the Alicia Masters Johnny married was actually a Skrull--Lyja--who was (as far as anyone knew) having his baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	News

He sat watching the bubbles in the glass dance in the golden liquid. He had the urge to shove the champagne flutes and the bottle off the table, but he thought better of it. If he threw another tantrum today, no doubt Sue would pull her little snuffing force field trick again. He sighed, leaning back against the couch. He would have kill her.

 

Her words echoed over and over in his head, but they didn’t sound any truer for the repetition. _I’m not Alicia._ Oh, he was willing to believe that much, but the rest of it… Every last detail of his life with her was complete bullshit. No, no. He’d married Alicia Masters, not this… this Skrull. He picked up the glass and drained it, as if getting drunk would make it all go away.

 

And now… He sat up, resting his head in his hands. If his wife were here, his real wife, if she had told him she was having his baby, he would have been thrilled. But not like this. This wasn’t how he was supposed to feel about having a baby. And what if she was telling the truth? What if it was this… woman he’d shared his life… his bed with, wasn’t lying? Did she love him? Did she feel anything, or was this all just part of the mission?

 

He heard the door open as he refilled his glass. “Johnny… I’m…”

“Don’t.” He drained the glass again.

 

“I never meant for this to… I wanted to….” She stumbled on her words. He guessed that made sense… not like English was her first language after all.

 

He turned and looked at her, really looked at her. Even being green she was beautiful. She had the same curvy silhouette his wife had. His mind was starting to cloud, the champagne kicking in. “I’d offer you a drink, but in your present condition…” his voice was cold and she flinched. Huh… maybe she did feel something.

 

“It… I… I never meant for this to happen.”

 

He laughed. “Yeah, well… occupational hazard, I guess.”


End file.
